


Complaining

by ahsagitarius



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 14:05:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5788042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahsagitarius/pseuds/ahsagitarius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Killian acts like a child when he's sick. Inspired by @penandinkprincess and @dani-ellie03 on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Complaining

One thing Emma Jones has just learned is that her husband Killian Jones turns into a complete child when he is sick. 

Killian has been sick the last day. Henry is staying at Regina’s so he doesn’t catch anything and Emma is more than happy to take care of him. 

Until they were left alone. 

He became completely different. When Henry was here, not a single complaint. When her mother brought him soup and ended up staying for an hour, no complaints. When her father stopped by to check on his mate (sometimes their relationship confused her) and stayed until dinner, nothing. 

But now? Now he’s acting like a child. The fearsome pirate Captain Hook is of the whining type when he gets sick.

“Swaaan, my head hurts.”

“Swaaan, I can’t breathe through my nose.”

“Swaaan, I can’t eat properly when I bloody well can’t swallow.” 

It’s all “Swan” this and “Swan” that and what really surprised Emma is that she never thought she would ever hear Captain Hook whine like a petulant child. She tried to be patient with him, being her True Love and husband, it was kind of an obligation. Okay, now she was making excuses. But still, she was starting to run out of patience. As much as she loves her pirate, he’s exasperating. 

“Killian, would you stop complaining it’s just a cold! You’ll get over it! Stop acting like a child!”

“But Swaaan, I’m suffering! This is the worst experience I have been through!”

She gave him her classic Emma Swan “really?” look. 

“Seriously? This is worse than you being sent to the Underworld and then I had to go down there and get your ass out by splitting my heart with you? This is worse than that?” 

“Alright, perhaps the second worst.”

She rolled her eyes at him. It’s been a year since they came back from rescuing Killian. The nightmares are less frequent for both of them and they’re at a place now where they can joke about it. It wasn’t easy, but they worked through it and healed each other. 

“Well, you would feel a lot better if you just took some medicine.”

“I don’t trust your modern medicine.” He crossed his arms, closed his eyes, and turned his head away from her. 

“You’re taking the medicine.”

“No I’m not.”

She huffed. Yeah, definitely a child. Why did he have to be so difficult? There was a knock at the door and she left a “suffering” Killian Jones to answer it. It was Liam. 

By some miraculous miracle Liam was able to come back with them, thanks to a reluctant Hades. He’s adapted well to modern technology and likes Storybrooke, especially after meeting Tink who he is now courting, as the Jones brothers call it. Before Emma could greet Liam, she heard a whine.

“Liaaam”

What? Did she just hear that correctly? Killian was whining? In front of someone? He’s only been whining with her. 

“Ah, little brother. I heard you were ill.” Liam stepped in and took a seat next to Killian. 

“I don’t feel well. And it’s younger brother,” Killian said. 

Liam patted his back sympathetically, ignoring the correction Killian made. 

“He’s been whining all day, hasn’t he?”

“Yes! And he won’t take his medicine!”

“He’s always been this difficult whenever he fell ill. I’m thankful I no longer hold the burden of taking care of Killian Jones when he falls ill.”

“How did you put up with it for all those years?”

“Oi, the both of you! I am sitting right here!”

Liam and Emma just rolled their eyes at him. 

“Now, before Liam came we were arguing about you taking the medicine.”

Emma went to grab the NyQuil so that when she makes him take it (and she will because if he was stubborn, she was just as stubborn), he’ll be knocked out and just go to sleep. 

“I do not want the medicine, Swan.”

She looked down at him and felt her anger flare, but held her self back. In a cool and firm tone and gritted teeth:

“Take. It. Now.”

The frustration must have been clear on her face and Killian could see that this was her breaking point. If he didn’t listen now, he wasn’t going to like the results of his behavior. Liam snickered next to him and Killian sent him a death glare. With obvious reluctance, Killian finally swallowed the pills. She sighed in relief. 

“Was that so hard little brother? Now, you make sure you take these bean-looking objects with healing properties when you are supposed to and that’s enough whining. Your poor wife has already made what I know is a mistake and married you, don’t let her regret it.”

If Killian wasn’t feeling so bad he would have replied with some snarky remark that would have resulted in their typical sibling banter, but he was so exhausted that he didn’t retort and only replied with a “get out” that held no real heat to it. Liam just smirked and told his brother he hopes he feels better and kisses Emma’s cheek goodbye. 

“Come on, let’s get you to bed.”

When they are finally under the covers and Emma is drifting off, Killian calls her name. She opens her eyes to see what he wants. 

“I’m sorry for my behavior, love. As you can tell I don’t take to being ill very well.”

Emma wasn’t that mad anymore, her frustration wearing off. She gave him a soft smile and cupped his cheek. 

“It’s ok, Killian I don’t mind. I just want you to get better. I’ll always take care of you.”

He gave her a wide grin, dimples and all. 

“And I, you.”

Now it was her turn to give him a wide grin. Still cupping his cheek, she ran her thumb over his scar and asked him a question that she’s been thinking about all day. 

“Killian, why did you only complain in front of me and Liam. When everyone else was around you “suffered” in silence.” 

He scratches the back of his ear and gives her a sheepish smile.

“Well, you and Liam are the only two people that I am completely open and vulnerable with.”

She bit her lip and smiled at him shyly. Even though they’re married, he still manages to make her shy with his words sometimes. She places a kiss on his forehead and urges him to sleep. Before they drift off she tells him that he is the only person she’s open and vulnerable with.

“I know.”


End file.
